Aucune chance, hein ?
by Eucalyyptus
Summary: Isaac est venu chez Scott, après s'être fait virer de chez Derek. Il est attiré par le jeune homme, mais fait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Malheureusement, Stiles le sait, et donne une petite astuce à Isaac, qui va rapidement tout faire dégénérer. Merci Stiles ! Légèrement lemon / Scisaac.


**Aucune chance hein ... ?**

**(et un titre pourri en plus, un ! :'))**

C'est un OS, centré sur **Scisaac** ( Scott x Isaac ). Cet OS ne tiendra pas compte des événements.

Tout revient à Jeff Davis, rien ne m'appartient, évidemment. :3

OUI ISAAC EST BLOND. BLOND FONCE MAIS BLOND ! èwé

Hésitez pas pour les review, et les messages, tout ça tout ça !

Bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

**/PDV OMNISCIENT/**

Assis devant son bureau, Scott fixait ses cahiers de cours, maudissant ses professeurs d'avoir des devoirs. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et regarda la pluie tomber, puis soupira légèrement. Il regarda ensuite vers la porte, quand on toqua.

\- Ouais maman.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois ses cahiers puis se tourna quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme blond, Isaac, fit un pas, puis regarda le loup. Loup qui fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi, tout trempé, et l'air quelque peu perdu.

\- Euh... J'peux te demander un petit service... ? Demanda Isaac.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux, le brun clignant les siens. Scott se leva, continuant de le fixer.

\- Ouais, ouais, bien sûr... Tu veux pas te changer avant ? Je vais te chercher une serviette et euh... Fais comme chez toi !

Scott lança un regard désespéré vers sa chambre mal rangée, comme si d'un coup tout allait reprendre sa place initiale. Il se tourna vers Isaac et le contourna, puis alla dans la salle de bain et prit une serviette. Il sourit à sa mère qui avait l'air inquiète, puis revint, pour trouver Isaac torse nu. Il rougit légèrement et détourna le regard, lui tendant la serviette.

\- Euh... Tiens... Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Ou manger, peut être ?

\- Non, c'est bon, merci...

Isaac se sécha rapidement, puis enfila un t-shirt sec, et lança un regard vers Scott, qui s'était déjà tourné, avant de changer de pantalon, pour enfiler un jogging. Il mit la serviette sur sa tête et se sécha maladroitement les cheveux.

\- C'est bon, j'ai finis...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Isaac ? Lui demanda Scott en se tournant.

Le brun s'assit sur son lit et tapota la place à ses côtés, pour inviter le jeune loup à prendre place à côté lui. Isaac s'assit, fixant les sol entre ses genoux.

\- Derek m'a mis dehors. Il a dit que Cora et moi, c'était trop... J'ai du faire quelque chose de mal, quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu, c'est toujours comme ça... Je fais toujours quelque chose de mal... Marmonna le jeune homme, en se penchant en avant, mettant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Hé, c'est pas toi ok ? Je suis sûr que Derek a une bonne raison - il a intérêt à avoir une bonne raison. Peut être qu'il te croyait en danger près de lui ou que...

\- Moi et pas Cora ?

Isaac regarda Scott, en soupirant. Scott posa une main sur l'épaule du Bêta, compréhensif.

\- Isaac, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait qui t'a mis dans cet état ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, en le regardant.

\- Il m'a lancé un verre... Exactement comme... Comme mon père le faisait... Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fais de mal, je... Je n'ai rien dis de spécial, je ne l'ai pas touché ou je ne sais pas je comprends pas !

La voix d'Isaac se fit plus paniquée dans les derniers mots, et il remit son visage entre ses mains en tremblant légèrement. Scott prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, conscient de sa détresse, le serrant doucement. Le père d'Isaac avait été un réel traumatisme, pour le jeune homme, et Scott le savait. Quel que soit le motif de Derek, il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Pas en connaissant l'histoire du jeune Lahey.

\- Sh... Ca va d'accord ? Tu vas souffler un bon coup... Tu resteras ici autant de temps qu'il le faudra...

\- Et... Et ta mère ?

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, je gère. Tu dormiras dans mon lit, d'accord ... ? Je prends le fauteuil... Si tu as un problème, tu me réveilles. Maintenant, tu ferais mieux de dormir. Tu as l'air vraiment, vraiment fatigué.

Scott lui fit un petit sourire et Isaac le lui rendit. Le blond s'étira, puis regarda Scott et s'assit en tailleurs. Après plusieurs protestations, Scott obligea presque Isaac à se coucher dans le lit, et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis le loup brun céda et s'endormit.

**/PDV ISAAC/**

Je fixe Scott, un léger soupir quittant mes lèvres. Les traits détendus, il semble tellement calme. Moi, je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. J'ai peur. Peur de rêver de mon père, et de tout ce qu'il me faisait. J'ai tellement peur. Scott, lui, n'est pas comme ça. Il est tellement... Fort.

Je fixe le plafond, pensif. Je sais que si je ferme les yeux, Il serait là. Pourtant... Au bout d'une heure, peut être un peu moins, peut être un peu plus, la fatigue eut raison de moi, et je m'endormis.

**-Début du rêve-**

Comme je m'y attendais, j'étais debout, dans la cuisine, et mon père était en face de moi, un air dégoûté sur le visage.

\- Isaac, est-ce que tu te rends compte ? ... Tu es un monstre. Une erreur de la nature. Comme ton "ami", Scott... Vous êtes deux monstres. Mais toi, tu es pire, vraiment pire. Attiré par un garçon... Pff. Vous n'êtes que des monstres.

\- Scott n'est pas un monstre ! Protestai-je, vainement.

Il soupira, et me poussa vers la porte menant au sous-sol. Tremblant, je tentai de le repousser, mais il me lança un verre qui s'écrasa juste au dessus de ma tête. Je le regardai avec effroi, et me laissai guider jusqu'au sous-sol. Je me pinçai la lèvre, quand il me gifla, tentant de ne pas m'énerver. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me serra contre lui. Je fronçai les sourcils, puis lâchai un petit gémissement quand il me laissa tomber dans la malle, et qu'il la fermai. Non, non, non... Je commençai à m'agiter, peut être un peu trop, quand quelque chose de chaud appuya contre ma joue, me réveillant.

**-Fin du rêve-**

J'ouvre un oeil, et regarde autour de moi. Il fait encore nuit, et il doit être deux ou trois heures du matin. Le truc chaud contre ma joue est en fait Scott, qui avait, apparemment, envie de se glisser dans le lit. Bah, c'est son lit, il a bien le droit non ? Je souris légèrement, puis remarque qu'il avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi, en plus d'avoir posé sa joue contre la mienne. Mignon. Vraiment mignon. Mais encore une fois, je cédai au sommeil. Je dormais le moins possible, et ça jouait tout le temps contre moi.

**-Début du rêve-**

Cette fois, j'étais déjà au sous-sol, mais j'étais attachée à une des poutres du plafond par les poignets. J'essaya de me tourner, pour voir le reste de la pièce, mais impossible. Un soupir quitta mes lèvres, que je mordis quand mon père descendit l'escalier. Il s'approcha, souriant, puis me mit un coup dans le ventre. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je résiste. Plus je résisterai, et plus la douleur sera grande. Alors je serrais juste les dents, tandis qu'il me frappait. Il changeait toujours d'endroits ; un coup au ventre, un coup sur la joue, l'autre sur le front, un sur le haut du torse... Il me frappa plus fort sur la tempe, et sans que j'ai pu réfléchir, je sentis mes crocs et mes griffes s'allonger, et mes yeux briller. Mon père attrapa un tournevis qui traînait et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. J'essayai de crier, mais une main m'en empêchait.

\- Isaac !

**-Fin du rêve-**

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, pour trouver Scott, à califourchon sur moi, tenant mes poignets d'une main, paniqué. Ses yeux jaunes planté dans les miens, je me calme instantanément. Apparemment, j'avais réellement sortit mes griffes, car Scott était blessé ; son t-shirt déchiré laissait voir deux griffures. Je me repris et le regarde, signe qu'il pouvait me lâcher.

\- Oh non, Scott... J'suis désolé... Je...

**/PDV OMNISCIENT/**

\- Isaac, je vais bien. Ca va. Regarde, je cicatrise déjà... Toi, ça va ... ? Demanda Scott, en plantant ses yeux redevenus marrons dans ceux du jeune garçon.

\- Je... Ouais, ça va... Je suis vraiment désolé j'aurais du rester éveillé je le savais..

\- Mais non, ça va d'accord ? Allez, souris. Tout va bien...

Scott sourit puis tira légèrement les joues d'Isaac pour le faire sourire, ce qui marqua. Le loup brun descendit du lit en s'étirant.

\- Bon, maintenant, petit-déjeuner !

Scott enfila tout de même un autre t-shirt avant de descendre, suivit par Isaac. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la cuisine, où Melissa cuisinait, souriante.

\- Ah, salut les garçons... J'ai préparé le repas pour ce midi, et ce soir c'est pizzas ! Je vais chez une amie et je travaille cette nuit, de toute façon. Pas de bêtises, soyez sages ! Scott, j'ai laissé un peu d'argent, juste de quoi acheter trois pizzas, si Stiles vient !

Melissa attrapa son sac, les embrassa sur la joue puis fila.

\- Cool ! Bon, petit-déj'... Tu veux manger quoi ? Céréales ? Pain ? Jus ? Chocolat ? Demanda Scott, en fouillant dans un tiroir.

\- Des céréales et du jus, s'il te plaît... Attends, j'vais t'aider.

Isaac se rapprocha et, légèrement plus grand que Scott, attrapa les verres avant lui. Il lui tira la langue puis posa les deux verres.

\- Je prends la même chose que toi, alors !

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner engloutit, Scott et Isaac s'assirent sur le canapé du salon, pensif.

\- Ca te dit une partie de Call Of Duty ?

\- Mh, ouais, pourquoi pas... Il est quelle heure, par contre ? Demanda le blond.

\- 11 heures 23.

Ils passèrent donc la matinée à jouer, à parler, à rigoler et à manger.

Aux environs de 14 heures, une voiture se gara devant chez Scott. Les deux loups levèrent la tête, puis le brun souffla.

\- C'est Stiles.

Isaac se détendit, et se remit à jouer. Ils saluèrent Stiles quand il déboula dans le salon, puis mirent le jeu sur Pause pour regarder le nouveau venu.

\- Salut les mecs. Isaac ... ?

\- Derek m'a mis dehors.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Scott, légèrement inquiet.

\- Ouaip, tranquille ! Je voulais juste venir parler... Vous faites quoi ?

\- On joue. Tiens, la troisième manette.

\- Merci mec. J'voulais te poser une question, en fait, Scott. Tant mieux qu'Isaac soit là, ça concerne les loups-garous.

Continuant de jouer, les deux loups attendirent que Stiles pose sa question, se doutant que ce serait probablement une question farfelue. Mais rien ne vint. Isaac se tourna vers lui et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- On dirait presque que t'as pas envie de la poser, ta question.

\- Ben en fait, j'attendais que vous me demandiez c'était quoi.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Scott, amusé.

\- Et bien, quand vous vous transformez, vous êtes plus forts, tout ça tout ça, vos yeux brillent, vos griffes et vos crocs sortent, je voulais savoir si c'était partout pareil.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Isaac, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire...

\- Tourne pas autour du pot, Stiles ! Pose la clairement, ta question !

\- Est-ce que vos enfin... Vos... Vos...

\- Nos quoi ? Demanda Scott, un sourcil haussé.

\- Mais vos humhum, vos sexes ! Est-ce que ça s'allonge ou ça grossit ?!

Scott fit tomber sa manette et Isaac rattrapa la sienne avant qu'elle touche le sol, tous les deux bouches bées. Ils se tournèrent vers Stiles, les sourcils haussés.

\- Franchement Scott, tu as un entourage vraiment bizarre. Commenta Isaac.

\- Mais répondez-moi !

\- Disons que je fais pas vraiment attention à ça... Répondit Isaac, évasif, en rougissant légèrement.

\- Ça grossit, oui... Marmonna Scott, en regardant ailleurs, rouge tomate.

Isaac se tourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Et vous avez quand même des érections matinales ?

Encore une fois, le blond manqua de faire tomber sa manette, tandis que Scott éclatait de rire.

\- T'en as encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ? Lui lança le blond en riant aussi.

\- Hé, je me renseigne c'est tout !

\- On est quand même des hommes, tu sais alors euh et bien ça touche tous les hommes donc...

\- Ah. Ok, merci ! Bon, moi je vais y aller hein...

Stiles se leva en souriant, devant le regard consterné d'Isaac.

\- Tu es juste venu pour deux questions ? Lui demanda Scott.

\- ... En vérité non.

Il revint sur ses pas et donna un papier à Isaac, lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Bon... Merci, à plus !

Stiles repartit rapidement, laissant les deux loups perplexe. Isaac lut le message de Stiles.

_"Plus l'écart entre l'index et l'annulaire est important plus la taille de son ... l'est. Vu que tu craques pour Lui, je me suis dis que ça pourrait être utile... ;)"_

Le blond se mordit la lèvre puis posa le papier sur la table, ignorant le regard interrogateur de Scott.

\- C'es rien c'est euh... Rien... On reprends la partie?

Scott soupira puis reprit sa manette et lls recommencèrent à jouer. Un peu plus tard, ils firent un jeu de société puis regardèrent un film. Isaac commanda des pizzas, forçant Scott à le laisser payer à coup de "tu m'héberges je peux bien payer deux pizzas !" Ou de "S'te plaît Scotty..." Et il gagna, finalement. Quand le livreur sonna, Scott mit le film sur Pause et Isaac alla chercher les pizzas. Il paya le livreur puis revint dans le salon, souriant. Scott l'attendait, le papier de Stiles entre deux doigts, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Isaac rougit brusquement et posa les pizzas, silencieux.

\- Alors tu craques pour quelqu'un...?

\- Peut être bien que oui... Murmura Isaac, maudissant Stiles de ne pas lui avoir envoyer un message à la place.

\- Et qui est l'heureux élu...? Demanda Scott, d'un ton qui disait si tu ne veux pas ne le dis pas.

\- Oh Scott... Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu le connais trop bien... Couina Isaac, rouge.

Isaac remit le film, content qu'ils soient dans le noir, noir qui cachait ses joues rouges. Ils commencèrent à manger, fixant le film. Et évidemment, comme dans la plupart des films, arriva une scène plutôt chaude. Rien de bien choquant, rien que des lèvres glissant sur un corps. Puis le silence s'emplit de petits gémissements, et Isaac se mordit la lèvre. Leurs pizzas finies, le blond regarda le brun du coin de l'oeil. Si seulement il savait que l'heureux élu était justement lui... Mais il était incapable de lui dire. Il repensa aux questions de Stiles, puis à son message, et regarda discrètement les doigts de Scott, avant de sourire. Et ben dis donc, si son truc marchait, le brun avait été gâté par la nature! Scott leva la tête et croisa le regard du blond, souriant.

\- Je peux te demander un truc ... ? Demanda Scott, plantant ses yeux marrons dans ceux océans de son camarade.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'Il est vraiment proche de moi ?

\- ... Ouais. Vraiment proche de toi. Avoua-t-il en détournant le regard.

\- Et il le sait ?

\- Non. Si ça doit se faire ça se fera tout seul mais... J'arrive pas à lui dire. Surtout qu'il est hétéro a environ 1000%, tu vois. J'ai absolument aucune chance.

\- Peut être qu'il n'est pas gay a proprement parler ? Et peut être qu'il est juste .. Amoureux de toi ? Que tu es le seul homme qui l'intéresse et que donc euh...

Isaac le regarda bizarrement, puis se mit à rire. Scott fit la moue en le fixant, puis finit par se laisser gagner par le rire. Au final, ils ne regardèrent pas le film, préférant parler entre eux, de tout et de rien, en passant des pays qu'ils voulaient visiter à l'existence des Pokémons sur Terre. Quand il fut vingt-trois heures, Scott se leva et dit au blond qu'ils feraient mieux de se coucher, ce qu'ils firent. Isaac dit au loup brun de venir dormir avec lui, le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il s'attendait à cauchemarder, mais non, rien de tout ça. Ils dormirent paisiblement.

Le lendemain, quand Isaac se réveilla, il haussa un sourcil en voyant Scott, non loin devant lui, faisant des tractions, seulement en boxer. Il sourit légèrement puis s'étira.

\- Salut...

\- Salut ! Ca va ?

\- Oui, et toi ? Ca te prends comme ça, de faire des tractions ? Demanda le blond, amusé.

\- Ouaip. Pour les deux questions. Tu veux toujours pas me dire qui est le fameux élu ?

Isaac fixa Scott, toujours dos à lui, puis se leva lentement, seulement vêtu de son jogging. Il rit légèrement.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire. Mais.. Je peux te le montrer.

\- Alors montre !

Isaac sourit, s'approcha de Scott et déposa un baiser juste entre ses omoplates. Le fait d'être à moitié endormi n'aidait pas, certes, mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il osait tout. Scott lâcha la barre, puis se tourna vers le blond, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Le loup blond planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux marrons du jeune homme puis se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si le baiser était au départ doux, dès que Scott y répondit, il se fit plus sauvage, plus passionné.

Isaac mordilla la lèvre de Scott, lui demandant l'accès à sa langue, qui lui fut rapidement donné. Un ballet entre les deux langues fut engagé, et si au départ Isaac était le plus entreprenant, les rôles s'inversèrent. Le brun le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Ils décollèrent leurs lèvres pour respirer.

\- Alors c'est moi, l'élu ? Demanda finalement Scott.

\- Depuis le début...

\- Et qu'est-ce que dit l'écart entre mon index et mon annulaire ... ?

\- Il dit que ça promet.

Isaac sourit puis laissa Scott l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Le loup brun glissa ses mains sur le torse du blond, redessinant ses abdos, ses muscles, la fine ligne de poils guidant à l'objet de ses désirs. Les deux jeunes hommes frémissaient, jouant mutuellement avec la langue et le torse de l'autre. Finalement, après plusieurs caresses et plusieurs baisers, Scott décida que le jogging noir du blond était de trop. Alors, lentement pour le faire languir, il le descendit, frôlant volontairement la bosse déjà bien présente et bien dure. Il leva la tête, lui demandant la permission du regard, permission qu'il obtenu aussitôt. Il enleva donc le boxer du jeune homme, et se retrouve nez à nez avec sa virilité -plutôt imposante. Il devait faire dans les 15 cms. En rougissant légèrement, se mordant la lèvre, il posa une main timide dessus et commença à faire des vas et vient. Isaac se mordait aussi la lèvre, pour ne pas grogner, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Scott le remarqua et sourit légèrement.

\- On est seuls, Isaac...

Le brun se redressa et l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en continuant ses caresses. Isaac grognait désormais, doucement cependant, la tête en arrière. Ils s'immobilisèrent en entendant une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison.

\- Merde ! Jura Isaac.

Ils se rhabillèrent le plus rapidement possible, et passèrent chacun un jogging bien large, pour ne rien montrer. Isaac s'assit dans le fauteuil et attrapa un cahier de cours de Scott, faisant semblant de réviser. Le brun en prit un autre et s'assit sur le lit. La seconde d'après, Mélissa toqua, puis entra.

\- Je suis là un peu plus tôt, les garçons... Vous révisez ?

\- Oui, madame. Répondit Isaac, en souriant légèrement, les joues encore un peu rouges à cause de l'excitation.

\- Appelle moi Mélissa, Isaac ! Bon, je vais vous laissez réviser, bonne nuit !

Mélissa repartit en leur adressant un petit sourire. Une fois qu'ils eurent entendu la porte de la chambre maternelle claquer, Isaac grimpa sur le lit, un sourire mi-excité, mi-amusé.


End file.
